Summer Festival
by TheAwkwardBystander
Summary: Its the annual summer festival. They've opened the singing stand up again. What if while singing Sakura finds someone she hasn't seen for three years. Set in Shippudden. SasuSaku


Hey guys

**Hey guys! Super glad that I'm writing again! **

**This is my first time I believe in first person….Its in Sakura's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I promise you that I don't own the anime/manga or the songs in this fanfiction. Isn't that the point to fanfiction? **

I was here with my friends. It was the yearly summer festival. We had already watched Hinata stutter her way into asking Naruto to join her in bumper cars. She had recently called me saying that they were going to look for some ice cream. Tenten had wandered off to a dart throwing contest. Both Ino and I had accused her of cheating, but she had left us anyways.

Ino and I were holding water bottles when we passed a large stage. It looked fairly old. I karaoke machine sat on the stage with speakers surrounding the area. All speakers were pointing out to the rest of the festival. They were just opening up the 'Sing-up' sheets when we were there. Ino dragged me over to the sheets and signed us both up. She of course didn't have a need to sing with me, so we were signed up on different sheets.

Several people went before us, then after a while my name was called. Ino started to cheer, getting the entire crowd clapping and cheering. When I got to the stage stairs, I looked down to make sure that I didn't fall or what not. When the song came up on the screen, I smiled.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
_

_  
If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

I wasn't completely sure how I was supposed to do the male parts, I was going to just stall on those periods for the most part. But the biggest thing shocked me. Sasuke was walking up the stairs and to a microphone. When did he get back? And further still why was he singing with me?_  
_

**  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way ****that I can make you understand  
**

I made my way closer to him. Stretching my arm out, I touched his face lightly. Only to make sure that he was here. I didn't to be dreaming.

**  
**_But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
_

I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked.

**  
**_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air  
**_

Sasuke moved towards the crowd, I followed suit.

**  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real  
**

I closed my eyes and swayed.

**  
**_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care  
_

I don't care how I survived. All I knew is that Sasuke was here, singing with me. He had an almost heavenly voice. One of those kinds voices that you imagine yourself having…but in reality you'd never gain.

**  
**_**So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**_

_**  
**_Our voices blended wonderfully. I saw Ino clapping and dancing. I smiled as I watched Kiba come out from the crowd and walk up to Ino putting his hand out. Ino took it, and started dancing with him. Moments later, Naruto and Hinata were dancing together. The crowd of gathering people found their match and were dancing together. It made me smile even more that my singing, along with Sasuke's, brought people together to dance. I even spotted Kaka-sensai dancing with Kurenai-sensai.

**  
**_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**_**  
**

I stepped nearer to Sasuke, when we caught each others eyes, mine immediately looked down. But I heard him behind me. Stupid Uchiha's and their stupid speed.

**  
**_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air  
**_

We were next to each other for the first time in three years. I closed my eyes.

**  
****No more  
**

**  
**_No air__**  
**_

**  
Baby  
**

**  
**_There's no air, no air_**  
**

**  
Hey, oOoOo  
**

**  
**_**Oooooooooooooh**_**  
**

I felt like I was flying. I wanted so much to be thirteen again. My fan girly self wanted to scream that Sasuke was back. But my calm composure was on. Luckily.

**  
**_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air**_**  
**

**  
**_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**_**  
**

I was getting light headed, losing that highly needed air fast. I sunk to my knees. Sasuke kneeled down next to me. **  
**

**  
**_Got me out here in the water so deep  
_

**  
Tell me how you gonna be without me?  
**

**  
**_If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
_

**  
**_**There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air,  
**_

**  
**_**No air**_

We finished the song and the crowd erupted in cheers. I heard shouts of encore! Smiling I turned to look at Sasuke, thanking him quietly. I got off the stage and walked to Ino and party.

"Sakura, I'm signing you up for another song." Ino grabbed my wrist again.

"Ino…" I whined.

"I am. I'm requesting a song though." Ino's eyes flashed dangerously.

"What song?" I asked nervously.

"You're going to have to find out."

After signing me up, she walked off to find Kiba. I wandered off to find the closest lemonade stand. I found two small girls with a stand. They looked upset.

"Hi, I'll take a lemonade. What's wrong?" I smiled.

"No one ever buys anything." The black haired girl complained.

"But we like the music." The other girl added in. "She was amazing!"

The black haired girl gave me the lemonade. I handed her a couple dollars. The girls lit up. "Thanks so much!" They both said.

I left the stand. Deciding I'd better go back to the stage and get my song over with, I heard Ino singing. I recognized the song as Fences.

The crowd was clapping and Ino was enjoying herself. After finishing her song, I ended up on stage again.

The music was playing and I starting jumping to the beats, the crowd jumping with me. An almost immediate reaction.

_I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh  
_

I loved this song. It was soothing to me. I'd have to thank Ino.

_  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
_

My fantasy….I blushed.

_  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
_

I saw Sasuke moving his head to the beat. He smirked when he saw my blush.

_  
What in this world  
Keeps us from falling apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of our one heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you  
_

I sang straight to him.

_  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
_

Only to him.

_  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
_

I spun in a lazy circle. One that would make Shikamaru proud.

_  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Is that alright  
_

I hopped off the stage and went to Sasuke. I knew my courage burst was temporary but I had to do it. I sang right to him. He stared straight back at me.

_  
I drove all night  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep_

The song ended and I handed the mic to the closest stage help person. Grabbing Sasuke's hand I pulled him towards the exit. I smiled, maybe I would get that happily ever after.

**K, First things first….the songs in order (both lyrically and mentioned) were No Air- Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown, Fences- Paramore, I drove all night-Celine Dion. **

**You know what would be amazing?**

**Reviews!**

**You know I love ya all!**

**Jess**

**My update for Just Friends, Right will be here hopefully in the next week. Spring break coming!! **


End file.
